Being Halfa is Difficult
by skiller339
Summary: Casper high installs a new Anti-Ghost Security system, This wouldn't be a problem if weren't fact Tucker was out of town and Sam was forced to take curise . Will Danny and Jazz find a way out of this or is it only the beginning. Challenge story, Challenged by Crayonpencil.
1. The Security system

**Hey guys,**

 **I have been challenged by CrayonPencil. I'm probably gonna do 2 out 7 of the challenges.**

 **I'm doing this for many reasons.**

 **1.I've never been challenge to write a story with some rules.**

 **2\. Because I'm gonna live up to the name Skiller (Does anyone know how to say that I mean I know but does anyone. Because it's just Skill-er ya get it. Skill ya get at all...Ackward Silence... Um nevermind.)**

 **3.I'm bored**

 **4.I'm bored**

 **5\. I've I mentioned because I'm bored.**

 **Anyway I'm accepting the challenge and I'm doing it now on to the story.**

* * *

Danny Fenton The clumsy, supposely weak. clueless 15 year old who deemed the freak by the A-Listers and every other popular kid in school. But uknown to them he had a secret not a your normal kind secret like a crush on somebody or something. He had secret that only his two best friends and older know it all sister knew about.

That Danny Fenton was also Danny phantom the ghost hero of Amity park in almost all the eyes of the town. He was a half ghost half human hybrid. Their were only few who believe him to be evil, the Guys in White and His parents (There Valerie to but I believe that after 'D-Stabilize she gone to the Neutral side of things.)

But of course Danny had far more problems to deal with and trust me he gonna have a a heck of a time.

"The Schools doing what..." Black haired boy and orange haired girl asked almost in a whisper

"The school wants me and your mother to install an Anti-ghost security system." Shouted a man that was abit overweight obviously excited and Oblivious to his son's pale face and Daughter's worried glaces at her little brother.

"But why?"

"Because all ghost are evil and most of all I want to rip one apart molecule by-"

"Molecule, we know Dad you've said it dozens of times." Jazz cut him off before he could blather on and on about ghost. "Also Me and Danny need to get to school," She saw brother look like he was about to faint "so were gonna now, By" She grabbed Danny and pulled him out the door.

"Danny, you okay" She asked when they reach her car

"Do I look okay to you." Danny almost shouted

"I was just asking?" They got in car and drove away. "Besides there nothing to worry about Tucker can hack it."

"Yeah he could, if he were here. But he's not he's out town." Danny spoke dryly but was as pale asa ghost

"What about.."

"Sam was forced to take a curise by her parents." Danny started sweating when he said that

"You're joking, right Danny."

"WHY WOULD I BE TIME LIKE THIS!"

"Danny it'll be okay, Besides we've got all day to figure it out." Jazz tried to calm him.

"Yeah but who knows what they'll use."

"Will figure it out little brother." Jazz said then whispered "Even if means revealing yourself to Mom and Dad, I promise."

Eventually the Fenton kids got to school, But that security system was something that would be alot harder to with.

* * *

 **I edited this chapter, now on with the others.**


	2. The struggle begins

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm Back with chapter 2, What will Jazz and Danny do about the new anti-ghost security system? Can they find there way out of disaster, or is Danny gonna be no longer hidden.**

 **Before I go on there a part in this chapter in the beginning where it's missing words and I can't cause everytime I save it. The words just wouldn't stay there no matter many times I do it. I don't know if it's the site or the device I'm writing this on (It's a Wii U,,,Yeah,,,Wii U..Yay). You'll see it**

 **I hope you enjoy and R &R **

* * *

Danny, Jazz and most likely the whole school was sitting in the theater listening to about the new anti-ghost security system.

. "Attention students, the school has decided because of the multiple ghost attack at our school. We Are to install a new anti-ghost." announced "Which was made by the Fentons and since Mrs and Mr. Fenton are busy making it. Jasmine and Daniel Fenton will tell you what's the system will include." Some of the kids in the theater were passed out, but it didn't matter because Lancer didn't seem to notice.

Poor Danny was wishing he could be sleep right now, He looked slightly nervous on the outside, the inside well it was a suprise he hasn't had a heart attack yet.

"Come on Danny." Jazz whisper grabbing his arm to pull him then whispered again "Let's find out what all this thing includes." They made up on the stage and Jazz greet .

"Jasmine, Daniel, thank you for replacing your Parents to tells us what this thing includes." Lancer said handing Jazz a piece of paper and walked off stage. Jazz grabbed the microphone.

"Hi I'm Jazz and this Danny, we're going to tell all the devices that are included in Security system." Everyone stayed silent other then the occasional whisper of how Danny was a complete freak. "First device included is the Fenton Zapper, which ripes a ghost apart molecule by...Molecule." She read kinda scared for Danny. She then continue just reading the devices.

"The Fenton blazer, The Fenton teleport." She read the many devices on the list, Danny got incredible pale almost wanting hug Jazz. Jazz just got more worried for him, but she continued reading down the incredibly long list.

"And Finally The Fenton weasel, You'll get a slip of what they do later." Jazz said and handed the paper to a very nervous Danny so he could read the last part. He took he shook alittle but only Jazz could notice.

"S..Students are also to eat one..." Danny eyes widen "oh dear I'm gonna die" He thought then continue" Students are to eat one Blood blossom starting today, everyday at lunch and parents will receive packages for students to eat in the morning." Danny voice went alittle high as he stared the peice of paper. As he almost had a Panic attack, Lancer came up and ended the presentation as Jazz took Danny arm and pulled him out of the theater.

"Danny, You okay." He looked up at her

"No" He squeaked, His midnight black hair was drenched in sweat at the moment. Jazz thought about something. She knew he was going to like it.

"Danny?"

"What"

"I know your not ready to do this, but...I think...you might have to tell Mom and Dad the truth." She said almost whisper.

"What!"

* * *

 **Blood Blossom, you don't see them in any other episode but one, oh well.**

 **Anyway that was the second chapter, I was going to go on a two way street and make Danny not only have to deal with his parents teaching a class but I remembered this a challenge story and I think that be abit to much.**

 **So if you this like chapter please reveiw, your reveiws are my motivation to write.**


	3. Please!

Hey **guys,**

 **I'm back really soon because you all keep wanting more and I'm gonna give to you. I have a weird process when writing these chapters or any of my stories. I write the chapters in a summary of what happens in the chapter and sometimes I'll change it slightly when I'm writing the Chapter on paper (I don't do that often and if I do well I don't finish it because in the end I change that slightly to.)**

 **Um..Anyway Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad you enjoy this Story because it might be the first I finish.**

 **I hope you enjoy this Chapter and forget what I said about how I write these chapters. I only usually update once a month. Please R &R and enjoy **

* * *

"What!" Danny almost shouted and he kinda did in complete shock.

"Well, Maybe they can do something to the system so it doesn't harm you." Jazz explained

"I'm _not_ telling them yet, Jasmine" Danny exclaimed "I'm not ready for them to know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to lunch." He started walking down to the lunchroom.

"What about the blood blossom?" That made him freeze in place.

"Good point, I'll play hooky for the rest of the day and go flying." Danny said as he turn around to face her.

"Danny, I'm coming with you."

"To do what exactly, try to convince me to tell Mom and Dad, or no wait tell Lancer, or Dash, or-"

"Danny" Jazz interrupted her brother rant dryly "All I'm asking is that you tell our parents. I'm not going to make do such a thing as tell Dash and Lancer. Just Mom and Dad that's it." She walked towards him "Please"

"No"

"Please with alittle halfa on top of the world."

"Uggg, Jaaaazzzzz." He whined

"Danny, please for me." Jazz shook him "Come on, little Brother please just tell them."

"But..." He started but Jazz interrupted again

"No buts, Besides I'll be with you every step of the way and you know they'll accept you." Danny looked at the ground for what seemed like forever.

"I'll...I'll think about it, Okay." He finally answered

"That's good enough I guess. Now let's go to the park." Jazz started walking

"Wait you're actually going to ditch School?" Danny asked suprised

"Just this once and what's the harm" Jazz continued walking, soon Danny followed so they could get to the park.

Both Siblings unware of the fact that someone was watching them.

* * *

 _'Elsewhere_ '

"Mmmmm Seems I better make sure this system is installed by me." Said a man with white hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was watching the two siblings on a screen, while petting a white cat. "Right Maddie."

"Meow."

"oh great Idea, Maddie." The man got up " And I know how to make sure of that." He smirked evilly "Time to give Jack a call."

* * *

 **yeah..Yeah I know it short and all but it's just filler Chaper. That and what happens next wouldn't go to great with this chaper. I love cliff-hangers they make you want more and continuously think about it until it done.**

 **Anyway Can you guess who the strange man was? I think it's obvious and it wouldn't be Danny phantom without him.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed and review.**


	4. Tell us the Truth, Danny

Danny and Jazz eventually made to the park and as Danny said he do changed to his alter ego. His black hair turning white and his attire changing into a black and white jumpsuit with a D an a P inside symbol on his chest.

Danny took off into the air and let peace take over him. Jazz decided to sit up against a tree and read. Danny then started to think about telling his parents or not.

"I'm not ready to tell the truth, but they could do something to the system so it doesn't destroy me." Danny thought he felt nervous but yet calm, He knew his parents would love him no matter what. "But I just don't know how to tell them the truth."

He didn't know what to do. How do you tell your parents that their only son is a half ghost.

"Maybe I should ask Jazz?" He flew toward her and landed on the ground.

"Hey Jazz."

"Hey Danny, so you gonna tell them the truth." Jazz asked

" I..I don't really want to."

"Danny, I know you don't feel ready." Jazz started as she got up and her brother "But if you don't now, you might not ever get to tell them the truth. The security system would probably have... already destroyed you."

"Well Maybe I can skip school until Tucker comes back or Sam." Danny suggested as two white rings appeared arround his waist and changed him back to Fenton.

"You and I both know that won't work. Mom, Dad and most of all the School would ask questions." Jazz explained

"Then..."

"Danny, the only way to solve this is to tell Mom and Dad the truth." Jazz stated

"I knew you were going to be a fink." Danny mumbled "I don't want to tell them."

"i know but you got to do something and the only way i see out is to tell them." Jazz said

"But.."

"Danny please stop being so stubborn."

"Well being a halfa is difficult." Danny shouted

"i noticed that Danny and I believe Mom and Dad can do something." Jazz replied much more calmly.

"Yeah-" He was cut short by a familiar voice yelling

"Daniel and Jasmine Fenton! why on earth did skip School?" Yelled their Mother making them freeze, she put her hands on her hips obviously not happy. "You have two seconds to explain why." How did Their parents found them in the park was mystery.

"Ummmmmmm..." They started but Maddie wasn't done.

"Danny and Jazz I'm disappointed in you for skipping, Now I want the truth of what's up." Maddie fumed Jack just had a disapointed look on his face.

"Well, we um..." Danny couldn't find the right words to say to her.

"Danny." Jazz whispered "Tell them the truth."

"Danny we want the truth, you come home late from school, your grades are slipping and every once in awhile you have afew bruises." Maddie stated angrily "Now your not just skipping School but with others doing with you." Danny started feeling heavy and weak in the knees.

"Now Dan, Me and your Mother want the truth." Jack said the truth was what his parents wanted and Jazz wanted him to tell the truth. But he couldn't he wasn't ready for them to know, Danny vision blurred alittle and he felt like his world just out of control.

They all wanted him to say the truth, but that was much harder then they knew.

"I...I can't!" The young halfa shouted before running in the opposite direction, away from his family

"Danny, wait!" Jazz went after him making Maddie and Jack more angry with them.

* * *

 **Danny is still in denial at the moment. Anyone ever notice how Daniel and Denial are just the A and E switching places, it's alittle weird oh well.**

 **I'm sorry this is short, But I hope you enjoyed and review.**


	5. Listening can lead to something

Jazz ran all around the park and eventually she found Danny. He was staring at the ground in front of a tree.

"Danny, you okay?" She asked but he gave no replie "Little brother?" She tried again afraid he wasn't going to speak.

"H..How do you tell somebody that their only son... is half ghost?" He questioned as he turned around to look at her.

um...you.." For once she didn't have and answer, That didn't give Danny much hope.

"Maybe I should just runaway." Danny suggested.

"Danny, That's a stupid idea!" Jazz snapped at him, Then she sighed "Look I'll be with you every step of the way to tell them, I promise"

"Thanks Jazz, but how we going to tell them."

"We can discussed that while we walk back to them." Jazz replied, then they started walking. unknowing that certain someone or a certain someones were watching them.

* * *

To say they were mad was an understatement, they were furious with Danny and Jazz, especially Danny for running off. The two couldn't find them anywhere. Then they finally found Danny staring at the ground, both Maddie and Jack were about to march angrily toward him but Jazz beat them to Danny.

"Jack, came here." Maddie whisper to her husband. they hid behind a bush not to far from the two teens. she didn't like doing this but if Danny or Jazz wouldn't tell them the truth. They would have to listen in on their childern's conversations.

Jack was about to speak but stopped when he heard Maddie shush him. He heard his son saying something.

"H..How do you tell somebody that their only son...is half ghost." Danny said

"Half ghost" Maddie whispered "What's that." She stayed quiet as did Jack.

"Um...you." Jazz started apparently she didn't have and answer.

"Maybe I should just runaway." They almost blew there cover when he said that. Then heard Jazz snap at him.

"Danny, that's a stupid idea." Then they heard her sigh and say "Look I'll be with you every step of the way to tell them, I promise."

"Thanks Jazz, But how are we going to tell them."

"We can discuss that while we walk back to them." As they walked away, Maddie and Jack stood up.

"Half ghost, what's a half ghost." Maddie asked over and over.

"Maybe it's half of something and the other half something else." Jack stated

"But should be impossible..." Maddie stopped "or is it,"

"Why Jack, and the lovely Maddie what pleasant suprise." They turned to see Vlad Masters.

"Hey Vladdie, my man how are you." Jack exclaimed. Maddie stayed silent, curious to what a half ghost was. She heard it before but she didn't take much mind to it. She remember a ghost calling the ghost boy that. She wouldn't usually care, but now it was nagging her, begging to be pulled out of the dark shadows into light.

Something was going on and Danny, Jazz, And The ghost boy were apart of it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, alot been going on this summer.**

 **But better late then never, so here is the was the next chapter, I hoped you enjoyed cause it looks like Maddie on to Danny and Jazz.**


	6. new note

This story haunts me now...I wanna continue it but i also don't because i don't remember where i was going with it. I don't think I had much idea of where this was going in the first place.

I have had thoughts of rewriting this story and but I don't want to ruin it. This story just sitting here collecting dust though.

so I'm just gonna ask anyone wanna see a rewrite or something?


End file.
